Payback
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On his way home to Alabama, Alfred runs into some slaves who intend to make him pay. Civil War AU!


**MY FIRST ALFRED CIVIL WAR STORY! I ALSO THINK INTERRACIAL IS HOT**

My name is Alfred F. Jones. What I am about to write here is part confession and part catharsis. However, it isn't something I feel guilty about because it was forced on me. I would never have chosen to do the things I was made to do on that warm night in May 1865. What I do feel guilty about, what I do need confess is that I can't seem to stop repeatedly committing those acts.

You'll forgive me if I forget the exact date. I'm not sure I ever knew it, but I had been traveling home to Chilton County, Alabama from the battlefields of Virginia for several weeks. In the course of that long journey I lost track of things, although I know it was sometime in the middle of May. I had been the captain of a company of North Carolina infantry men fighting for the South, mustering in after finishing my degree at the University of North Carolina in the spring of 1861.

In this private writing, I do not need to recount my tales of that horrible conflict. You can find that in my memoir. However, this story concludes and completes those stories.

The penultimate leg of my journey ended 30 miles from home at a railway station. The Yankees had torn up the spur rail line leading to my hometown. I was forced to walk the remainder of the trek.

Sometime in the late afternoon, while walking along the road home, I passed a small squad of Negro soldiers led by a white sergeant. Armed only with a sword and knife, I posed no threat, and they wordlessly passed me by. A few gave me either indifferent or mildly hostile looks while marching past.

As twilight approached, I stopped in a clearing in the woods along the road, a small meadow I knew from childhood. It wasn't home, but it was familiar and provided some small comfort. A spring chill was in the air, so I decided to make a small fire, made a 'bed' for the night as best I could with a blanket and some dried leaves, ate some hard tack and jerky and fell asleep.

If it wasn't for my exhausted state, I might never have nodded off. When I awoke the fire was dead and cold, a oil lantern was shining in my face and I could make out the outline of two soldiers in the glare behind the light.

"See, he's awake now," I heard a Negro voice chuckle.

His companion laughed a cruel laugh, then said, "We'll wake him up good in a minute."

"What the hell do you boys want?" I asked in protest.

The darker one reached down and grabbed me by my shirt collar, tearing it in the process. He pulled me to my feet, and I tried to swing at him. He dodged the blow while grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. His friend grabbed it and held and both of them sandwiched me between them. My first assailant was huge, thick and tall. His skin was black as night, I could see that now.

I'm not a tiny man but he made me feel like a rag doll, especially with his friend, pressing me from behind.

In the course of their conversing later, I learned the big, dark Negro was Cassius. The equally large companion was Andy, a light-skinned Negro. By my estimates they were both 6'2, much taller than my 5'9.

"What we want is you, BOY!" Cassius said.

Together, the two started stripping me. By the way they treated my garments, I gathered they did not intend to rob me. I struggled and cursed them most violently, but I could not overcome them. From a bag on the ground, Andy drew forth a set of slave shackles with which he managed to confine my arms and legs. My hands were bound in front and the chains on both sets were loose enough to allow me some freedom of movement. I would never be able to run or swing my arms freely though.

When I made an attempt to strangle Andy with the chain between my hand manacles, Cassius hit me hard in the face with his fist. I was staggered by the blow. Although I didn't lose consciousness completely, my legs buckled and Cassius quickly threw me over his shoulder. He carried me while he and Andy walked through the woods along a rough path leading to an abandoned cabin a half mile or less to the west. It was a cabin I didn't remember being there. Nevertheless, they had made it their headquarters and vault for thievery. The place was full of furniture and other booty of war looted from homes and farms in the area.

Cassius threw me down on a thick, expensive, feather bed mattress laying on the floor. Still groggy, I looked up at them both as the disrobed. Andy was very muscular with a chiseled six pack and thick pecs and large arms. His cock was semi-hard with almost no foreskin. It would reach over 13 inches when erect, I later learned. Cassius was even more like a giant when he was naked. His physique was a little bit more muscular with those dark abs and pecs. His biceps could crack a coconut. He was massive. The cock and balls of Cassius were huge and pendulous. His foreskin was loose and long, too. Ultimately, his length would end at just over 14 inches when tumescent.

Andy laughed, "Looks like he's lookin' forward to this." He pointed at my loins.

I looked down and my own cock was hard as a rock and at its maximum nine inches. I blushed deeply and was confused, panicked and afraid. How could I be so apparently amorous under these conditions and with two Negro men?

Cassius pulled me up by my chains into a kneeling position.

"Stay," he said, like someone commanding a dog.

He pulled on his cock and I watched as it grew and grew. Andy already was fully erect. Wordlessly, he stepped foward and started rubbing this cock across my face and lips. I tried to turn my head away, but he cuffed me and made it clear I would get more of the same if continued to fight him. So, I closed my eyes and endured.

"Yeah, that's it, doggy," Andy said. "I'm getting my scent on you. You goin' to learn that scent and learn to love it. After tonight, you goin' to follow it to my cock whenever it needs your mouth. You're goin' to become our slave tonight."

God help me, but the scent did get in my head. I felt my cock twitch and I started to breathe more deeply, almost panting like a dog.

"Suck my chestnuts," Andy commanded and I amazed myself again by opening my mouth to them. Maybe it was simple fear. I took them in my mouth and bathed them with my tongue and saliva. Neither Andy nor Cassius seem to have taken a bath recently, and their odors were strong. I doubt my own were much better though.

His taste was amazing, salty, musky and fecund. I drew him into my nostrils as my mouth engaged in silent prayer to his seed sacks. Most of my mind was full of sensation and an awakened, powerful lust, but what real thought I had was occupied with contemplating the power and magic of the phallus in my face.

Finally, Andy hands pulled my head higher and wordlessly, but with a grunt of satisfaction, he inserted the crown of his penis and half the shaft into my mouth. I heard a loud moan and was startled to discover it was from me.

Andy proceeded to give me a quick lesson in how to worship a phallus. My teacher used both spoken words and physical direction through his hands. He told me to use my lips as a pillow or barrier between my teeth and the cock in my mouth. Andy instructed me how to move my tongue and where to apply light pressure, how to suck and at what speeds and when. Some of course came to me naturally from my own experience of self pleasure.

Meanwhile, Cassius emitted occasional grunts and groans as he watched and wanked. Although I had at first thought that Cassius was in charge, it gradually became clear to me he was the brawn to Andy's brain (despite him being as large). Andy got first dibs at my body and mouth as a privilege, but he also was preparing me for a second assault from Cassius and his giant endowment.

With a groan, he pulled his cock from my dripping mouth and moved to my rear. I couldn't see him, but I felt him insert a finger in my ass after, apparently, coating it in lard. Meanwhile, Cassius positioned himself on his knees before me, his battering ram of a phallus pointed at my face and mouth.

"Suck my cock, cracker," he commanded.

I proceeded to lick and slurp its length. This seemed to satisfy him at first, but even I knew it wouldn't last. Andy circled his finger around the inner ring of my anus, stretching me and adding a second finger and more lard. I was panting and moaning. I couldn't seem to help myself. Could I sink any lower? What more could this war do to me?

"Mmmm, hmmm, he's loosening up real nice, Cas," Andy said.

"We're going to spitroast you, cracker," he said, ignoring Andy. Cassius then chuckled, and shoved his cock into my mouth. I attempted to swallow as much of that ebony meat pole as I could. After several back and forth thrusts, Cassius surprised me by slowing down. He took my head in his hands and adjusted the angle, then he said, "Swallow." I did and he thrust at the same time, entering my throat. He held me tight and began short stroking into me. My mouth was stretched and full of cock. It was so thick that I thought my jaw was going to break.

Behind me, I felt Andy remove his fingers, now three in number, and quickly push his cock into my ass. He groaned at the sensation. With his massive 13 inches, I thought my ass was going to break.

"Damn, Cas! This bitch is SO tight."

"Yeah," Cas said. "He was made for this. Weren't you, cracker?"

I didn't answer. I was spitroasted, a pig on a skewer of African phallus. Back and forth they pulled and pushed me. I was a cheap Jackson whore for them to use. I became passive and resigned myself to simply enduring their assault. Then, Andy touched something inside me with his cock, and I felt my eyes roll back. I shivered. What was going on? I moaned loudly and they laughed.

"You found his spot, huh, Andy?"

"Yeah, he's going to be spoiled now," he laughed. "He's goin' to be wantin' it now."

I clenched my ass on his cock, and Cassius continued to use my mouth. Finally, it was Andy who came after a series of fast, short thrusts while deep in my ass. I felt his African seed plant itself there, filling it. As Cassius persisted in working my mouth and throat. Andy rested his cock inside me as I felt him relax and bend over my back before pulling out and falling to the side.

Cassis saw this and his chance at my ass. I should have been terrified or repulsed, but I was neither. I felt that tower of flesh at my anus and groaned as it stretched me. I shivered at the pain, but Cassius took it slowly. He grunted and moaned like an animal in the process, but I did, too. Slowly, the massive phallus sank into me.

"Oh, shit," Andy exclaimed. "Someone finally took it all."

And then slowly, ever so slowly, Cassius built up speed. His cock was like the rod between the wheels of a locomotive, up and down, back and forth.

I moaned loudly as his hit that spot inside me again.

"That's it," Andy said. "Moan like a woman, you bastard. You're takin' black, African cock like one. Are you a whore, cracker, are you?"

I ignored it, but Andy reached under me and twisted a nipple.

"Say it!" He commanded.

"I'm a whore."

"Good, good."

"Are you going to keep taking black cock after tonight like a good girl?," he asked.

"Yes, yes."

"I thought so," Andy acknowledged with a chuckle.

Cassius smacked my ass and joined Andy in verbal abusing me, making me beg for their cocks, promising to be their slave.

"Let me milk this cow," Andy said.

As Cassius pounded my ass, Andy reached underneath and began pulling on my cock. It didn't take long at all until I screamed in release and my phallus began spewing seed below us. As I did, my ass clenched tight on Cassius' cock. It too began spurting and filling me again with African seed. Frankly, it still remains one of the moments of highest ecstasy in my life, and one I would seek to relive. Waves of sensation and lust peaked and fell inside me. The horrors of war were banished and washed away in the primal debauchery. I shivered and shook as my essence poured forth, and then I passed out.

I believe it was only for a few seconds, but when I looked around Cassius and Andy were seated, still naked and passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth. It was the better part of an hour before they finally passed out drunk. Once I secured the key from a ring of keys in the pile of clothes from both men. I was able to free myself from my bonds, find my clothes, dress and sneak away. My ass was sore, and I was worse for wear, but they had not left me in a completely helpless condition.

Only three days later, after my return home, I learned both had deserted. Their commander was removed as well. It appeared they had an arrangement with him to split the profits of their predations. The entire corrupt scheme came unraveled when an envious soldier informed on all three men. Both Andy and Cassius were long gone, taking my secret far to the north, presumably.

One day, I may write of what happened to me my return home, but that is for another time.

 **THE END**


End file.
